


Twisted Soul

by Lil



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU freeform, fem!naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil/pseuds/Lil
Summary: The Fourth Hokage made an error in the sealing matrix of the Kyuubi. Instead of sealing half the Kyuubi in Naruto, and taking the other half with him into the stomach of the Shinigami, he splits the Kyuubi in two, both of whom end up in two separate cages within the same seal inside his daughters stomach. How will the split affect the jinchuuriki, and through her, the rest of the village?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Twisted Soul

When the Kyuubi was sealed on that fateful day in October, the Yondaime made one fateful error in the sealing matrix. Though he intended for half of the Bijuu's chakra to accompany him into the stomach of the Shinigami, he managed to split the seal in two, and separate the Yin and Yang Chakra into two halves of the seal. Instead of the single spiral on the barely born baby's stomach, two concentric spirals in opposite directions formed in the center of the seal. Before he could correct his mistake, the Shinigami took him away, and his last glimpse of his daughter showed a tear streaked face, still covered in birthing fluids, with the umbilical cord barely clamped. 

It only took five minutes for the crying infant to be scooped up by a ninja wearing a sparrow mask. They deposited the kid in relative safety inside the Sarutobi compound, in the arms of a genin Sarutobi Asuma, who was told to find his father immediately. The masked shinobi retreated to the rest of the village to attempt to calm the chaos, and immediately start on investigating whether or not the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune was truly gone.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the recently re-elected Sandaime Hokage of Konoha stared moournfully at the carnage the Kyuubi had caused. In his office were his advisors, his personal ANBU guard Bear and Goat, and Shimura Danzo. On his desk lay a hastily created cradle of blankets, in which a swaddled newborn Naruto lay in the sleep of the truly exhausted, though she was but a few hours old. There was still a read aura of corrosive chakra around her, and Sparrow had already tasted its effects when delivering the babe into the arms of Sarutobi Asuma, who had brought her straight to his father. Asuma was recovering in the hospital with all the other victims, as his young chakra coils could not handle the malicious invasion of the foreign chakra. 

"What now Hokage-sama?" Homura, a retired kunoichi, asked while staring in half hidden fear and revulsion at the glowing babe.

"Now we rebuild. We honor the Yondaime's sacrifice. From this day forth no one is permitted to speak of what is sealed inside Naruto. Nor are they allowed to guess at her parentage. From this day forth till she becomes a chuunin, her name will simply be Umerakawari Naruto, and she shall be another ward of the state following this attack." Although his voice did not waver, the Sandaime held a deep seated grief in his eyes, as well as resentment towards his successor who did not survive. For once again he was tasked with carrying the immense burden of the hat. He was old when he settled down with his now deceased wife Biwako and gave over the hat to Minato. Now he was absolutely ancient compared to the average lifespan of shinobi. Perhaps his age could forgive him the oversight of the consequences of renaming the child, no matter how temporarily. For the shinobi of the village would be hard pressed to recognize the name of their beloved Yondaime's daughter, when she did not carry either of her parents names. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The days following the Kyuubi attack pushed Konoha's shinobi forces back to war time regime. Genin were no longer glorified housekeepers, but once again carried the task of making sure the day to day paperwork was completed, as all able bodied Jounin and Chuunin were sent out on missions to keep the image of the strongest shinobi village active, while the ranks of the ANBU tried, and failed, to make sense of the events of October Tenth, while also making sure the villages newest jinchuuriki was well cared for, inside the Hokage's office. On Friday October 13th, the red glow of Kyuubi's chakra had finally receded to the point where it was no longer hazardous to pick the child up, and as such young Naruto was relinquished into the care of Urancha Kasumi, a civilian born orphan, who had recently made the rank of chuunin, and was the main caretaker of the villages single orphanage, while also taking regular shifts at the mission desk. A guard of two ANBU did accompany her back to the orphanage, if only to make sure that nothing untoward would happen to her precious charge, whom she only knew as Umerakawari Naruto.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> First time at a Naruto fan fiction, hopefully you enjoyed.  
> Constructive criticism is very welcome in the comments down below.  
> Updates are going to be sporadic, but I am hoping my health will allow me to post regularly.  
> -Lil


End file.
